


due dalliance

by dragonprincess (lepapillonrose)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Oblivious Leon, drunken handjobs in the bathroom to be precise, handjobs, if u squint, there's like the tiniest hint of kbnzdn/nzdn in the ending, this is maybe sillier than it is sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepapillonrose/pseuds/dragonprincess
Summary: "But Leon’s toned ass just so happens to be squirming on Raihan’s very interested dick at the moment, and Raihan is slowly accepting that he’s doomed."-Leon's a touchy drunk. Raihan would accept death if its angel wasn't seated in his lap.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 502





	due dalliance

**Author's Note:**

> Another kbdn fic! These two will be the death of me lol. I really wanted to try to write a sexier fic so here's my take on that! Please enjoy~

Leon’s never been out drinking. That’s what Raihan realizes shortly after starting to date his rival-turned-boyfriend. The Gym Leaders got a fairly long leash when it came to what they could or could not do, but Leon barely even got a quarter of that. With the weight of Galar on his shoulders for ten years, Leon didn’t get to live recklessly like most young adults his age. Any alcohol he’d had was regionally imported wine and champagne at big events—grand and refined, like his image.

It’s been a year since Rose got locked up and Gloria claimed the Championship, and with the public eye mostly off of him, Leon has finally found the courage to rebel. Raihan’s proud of him for it; he knows how hard it was for Leon to go against what had been instilled in him as a child. Not only does he like seeing Leon having a good time, but the excitement he gets from doing ordinary things, like going to see a movie at the theater or trying a cheap takeout restaurant, is both contagious and adorable.

And that is what brings them to the present, in the middle of the annual Gym Leader pub crawl in Motostoke. Leon has come along for the first time ever, and it’s already looking to be one of the most memorable pub crawls in recent years. He’s only had a couple of shots so far, which would usually be fine for someone of his body type—but Raihan forgot to factor in his lack of experience, and now he has a _very_ tipsy Leon on his hands.

Of course, he’s already had his Rotom Phone take plenty of photos.

“The chairs are… spinning? Rai, are you there?”

Raihan takes a good ten seconds to fight down laughter at Leon’s bewildered bug-eyed expression before responding, “I’m here, babe. The chairs aren’t spinning, I promise.”

He reaches forward to pat Leon’s hand, reassuring him, which Leon grabs onto quickly to steady himself. A burst of laughter goes around the table.

"Bloody hell, two shots and he's piss drunk," Piers says with a rueful shake of his head. "Bless 'im, he's takin' after Gordie."

"Oi, everyone's like that in the beginning!" Gordie retorts, words already slurred.

"Oh, come off it, mate, you're _still_ like that," Raihan says cheekily, only snickering at the death glare Gordie throws his way.

"Nothing wrong with being a lightweight, Gordie!" Milo chimes in cheerily, the only indication he's been drinking the color in his face. "Going out is a lot less expensive!"

"Yeah, and you won't end up like the resident idiot over here," Nessa says, gaze flicking to Raihan's half finished drink—his fourth of the night. "Arceus have mercy on your liver."

"Dragons are heavyweights," Raihan declares proudly, bumping his fist against his chest. "We've got fire in our stomachs, ya know? All the alcohol just burns off!"

"Right, and I'm a Dynamax Obstagoon," Piers mutters, earning a huff from Raihan.

"Dragon or not," Kabu says, nursing his whiskey with an amused smile on his face. "I do believe he's had enough."

Raihan looks to his left, where Leon is curiously regarding Raihan's drink. He turns around and asks the bartender for water, setting that glass down in front of Leon. "Drink this instead. How're you feeling?"

Leon takes a sip, contemplating. "Good," he decides with a grin, scooting closer to Raihan so that they are pressed together, arm to arm, and Raihan's heart just melts. "I'm glad I could do this with all of you!"

"Aww, Leon!" Milo beams, still not looking affected at all by the alcohol. "That's so sweet."

"Couldn't miss our darlin’ ex-champ gettin' sloshed," Piers says, about as fondly as anything he can manage.

"'Ere, 'ere," Gordie chants weakly, from where he's slumped against Milo. 

Nessa smiles. "Of course, Leon. I think we’d all be worried if you were alone with Rai. When he's hammered, he's _hammered_."

"And he leaves his wallet at the bar for someone else to return to him," Kabu adds with a pointed glance in Raihan’s direction. 

“That was _one_ time!" Raihan protests, slinging an arm around Leon. "You guys don’t have any faith in me. How could I forget my _boyfriend?_ I love him, ya know!"

Raihan must be a little more tipsy than he thought. Blurting out his love for Leon has become his drunken pastime in recent months, so the Gym Leaders only laugh and roll their eyes, used to the display. But then, abruptly, Leon plants a messy kiss on Raihan’s cheek, and everyone looks on in shock as Leon hugs Raihan and snuggles into the crook of his neck.

“I love you,” Leon says sincerely, even if a little drunkenly, and Raihan sits there, trying to process this. This is _Leon_ —the same Leon who huffs when Raihan holds his hand in public, who gets shy when Raihan so much as _looks_ at him for too long. 

It seems to be a night of many firsts for the former Champion.

Leon doesn’t seem perturbed by the silence, or he doesn’t notice because he’s too busy staring at Raihan with such honest, adoring eyes that Raihan feels his entire face heat up. He’s so close—was he always this close?—that Raihan can feel his breath on his lips.

“ _G_ _entlemen_.”

Kabu’s drawl cuts through the trance, and Raihan straightens up guiltily. Leon has the decency to look a _little_ ashamed, muttering an apology. Piers promptly chugs the last of his tequila while Milo and Nessa both laugh into their drinks, and Gordie… well, Gordie is in a world of his own. Raihan hopes someone offers to take him home.

“Hm, drunk Leon is fun,” Nessa remarks, resting her chin in her hand and leveling Raihan with a smirk. “I don’t think I’ve seen you this flustered before.”

“I dunno, Ness, I reckon Leon’s confession on the telly was worse,” Milo says with a giggle.

“Milo,” Raihan groans in warning, but it’s already too late.

“I made him cry!” Leon chuckles, moving even closer to Raihan so their thighs are touching. “It was really cute…”

“Didn’t need the heads up ‘bout your sex life, mate, but thanks.”

Milo and Nessa choke on their drinks, Kabu dutifully thumping their backs while shaking his head in disappointment. Raihan scowls at Piers across the table. “I’m gonna punt your skinny arse all the way back to Spikemuth.”

Piers smirks. “So’s that a yes or a no?”

“You know,” Leon says suddenly, raising his empty water glass, and Raihan instantly fears what is about to come out of his mouth. “I’ve never seen Rai cry like that! It made me really happy.”

“You were crying too, idiot,” Raihan sighs, half in relief and half in exasperation.

“It took us ten minutes to get you two off the pitch,” Nessa recalls with a laugh. “What a mess.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard the crowd that loud before!” Milo remarks, readjusting Gordie so his head is securely placed on his shoulder. “Poor Allister was so nervous…”

Raihan is pretty sure the alcohol is starting to hit him now, because he can feel his attention drifting from the conversation. He instead looks at Leon, only to realize his boyfriend is comfortably settled into his lap. _Another_ first. Raihan catches Leon’s gaze, raising an eyebrow—but Leon only smiles bashfully back at him, and Raihan’s heart melts yet again. He loves this beautiful, adorable man so much.

Raihan wraps his arms around Leon’s waist, content. It’s past midnight now, and the bar is starting to fill up. Raihan’s glad; it means their group can melt into the crowd and not be hounded for autographs on their night. The bar has switched their playlist from suave jazz to proper club music, and Raihan feels the familiar itch in his legs to get up and dance. It’s a shame he hasn’t gotten to with Leon yet. He can’t help but wonder what it would take. The right amount of booze? Maybe Raihan grinding up against him, daring him to make a move?

A sudden movement brings Raihan out of his thoughts. Leon’s readjusted himself in Raihan’s lap for whatever reason. But his little adjustments don’t stop, and it takes Raihan’s alcohol-addled brain an extra second to catch up and realize that Leon is _dancing_ on him. Not on purpose; Leon seems to like the music, judging from the way he’s bobbing his head to it, and is just moving his body to the beat. But Leon’s toned ass just so happens to be squirming on Raihan’s very interested dick at the moment, and Raihan is slowly accepting that he’s doomed.

Raihan drains the last of his drink quickly. The vodka has settled to the bottom so it burns, but does little to distract him from the fact that his tipsy boyfriend is giving him an unintentional lap dance and has him feeling like a horny teenager all over again. He tries to focus on something else—Nessa talking about her recent fishing trip, the growing crowd on the dance floor, the phosphenes from the colorful strobe lights—but the alcohol is narrowing the world down to just his dick. Leon grinding on him feels stupidly good; Raihan has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from making a sound he’ll regret.

And Leon, sweet, oblivious Leon, is none the wiser.

Raihan grits his teeth, sitting up a little straighter in his seat and hoping to Arceus, Mew, Zacian, and Zamazenta that it gets his dick away from Leon’s ass for long enough for him to regain coherency. Luckily, it works, and Raihan takes advantage of it to tap Leon’s shoulder.

“Restroom,” Raihan says, loudly enough that the rest of the table also hears, and jabs his thumb towards the back of the bar for emphasis. Everyone nods, and Leon scoots off Raihan’s lap to let him out of the booth. Standing with his erection is uncomfortable, but at least he knows it can’t be seen. Thank Arceus for dim lighting and oversized sweaters.

Raihan stumbles his way to the restroom, which is thankfully empty, giving him some much needed privacy. He slips into one of the stalls, locks the door, and leans back against the wall. Quickly, he undoes his belt, unzips the fly of his jeans, and tugs both them and his boxers down roughly. He exhales in relief as his cock finally springs free, already throbbing in anticipation. 

Raihan slicks his hand with saliva and wastes no time in reaching down to stroke his cock, groaning in pleasure. He sets a fast pace and it isn’t difficult to keep momentum, especially when his mind has the memory of his Rotom Phone and supplies such vivid, lewd images of Leon. He’s hurtling towards the edge already, breaths coming in desperate gasps as he thinks of Leon’s ass, Leon’s thighs, Leon’s moans—

“Rai? You okay?”

Raihan stops just in time, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. His cock pulses in his grip, almost angrily at being interrupted.

“Yeah, Lee, what’s up?” He sounds rough and breathy, but he hopes Leon is still tipsy enough to ignore it.

Raihan hears Leon approaching the door. “You don’t sound too good… you didn’t look too good earlier either.”

“Just had too much to drink,” Raihan responds easily, trying to even out his breathing. “Nothin’ bad. Don’t worry about it.”

It’s the wrong thing to say, because Leon’s tone immediately becomes more worried. “Let me help you!”

“Uh, no, that’s fine! It’s just…” Raihan scrambles for an explanation, but being both smashed _and_ horny is a bad combination. “I threw up a bit but I’m fine now! Honest.”

“Raihan,” Leon says firmly, and with that tone, even if it’s a little slurred, Raihan knows he’s officially fucked. “Let me in.”

“Leon, I’m _fine_ —”

“It’s my duty as your boyfriend to be there for you in times of need, and this is one of those times!”

Raihan doesn’t even have time to respond to how ridiculous that is before Leon unexpectedly pops open the shoddy lock on the door. The door swings open, and Leon seems surprised by his own strength—but then he sees Raihan and his gaze immediately drops to his crotch.

“I… can explain,” Raihan says awkwardly. Even in this situation, his cock is a traitor and twitches at the way Leon is openly staring at it. “Uh… you were moving while you were in my lap and I think you were dancing and you happened to be on my dick, but I didn’t want to bother you so I—Leon?”

Leon’s relocked the door of the stall. His gaze flicks up to Raihan’s widened eyes, but that brief moment is enough for Raihan to see the desire in his golden eyes. “Can… can I help?”

Raihan’s mouth goes dry, and he’s pretty sure every last bit of blood has pooled to his dick. “I… sure?” he asks eloquently, then tries again because that’s not what he meant. “Are you sure?

“I really want to,” Leon confesses, and Raihan feels dizzy at how direct he’s being. “I should take responsibility, right?”

“I’m not blaming you for anything, stupid,” Raihan scoffs, stepping forward with a smirk. “But I’m also not refusing.”

Leon’s ready when Raihan tugs him forward, meeting his kiss with equal fervor. He doesn’t waste time, sucking on Leon’s tongue and growling when Leon groans into his mouth. There’s saliva running down their chins and it’s filthy and impatient, but with Raihan already so far gone, it’s just what he needs. He grabs Leon’s hips, roaming over his muscled ass and legs and back to his front, and he can already feel Leon’s cock stirring against his own.

“So eager already, huh?” Raihan purrs, biting down on Leon’s lower lip. “ _Fuck_ , Lee. You’re so hot.”

“You— _mm._ ” Leon gasps when Raihan pulls his pants lower to stroke his cock. “You’re one to say that, Rai.”

“Yeah?” Raihan grins, pumping Leon harder. “Don’t think I didn’t notice the way you stared at my cock.”

“How could I not, seeing you so hard and needy like that?” Leon counters. That, coupled with the cheeky, flushed grin Leon flashes him makes Raihan’s cock throb. He leans in to kiss Leon once more before moving down his jaw and neck. Leon whimpers as Raihan grazes his canines along his skin. It’s probably a poor decision in hindsight, but lust and inebriety cloud his judgment as he sucks a hickey into his skin, just like how he knows Leon likes. Leon’s so lost in the feeling that he doesn’t even complain, shuddering under him as his cock grows harder in Raihan’s grip.

Raihan pulls back slightly to admire the mark, dark and draconic, as Leon fights to catch his breath. “Stop _staring,_ ” he huffs breathlessly, spots of pink in his cheeks. Whether it’s drunkenness or embarrassment, Raihan can’t tell, but it’s precious either way. “We don’t have much time.”

Raihan sighs forlornly, though he knows it’s true. He wouldn’t be surprised if some of the others have picked up on what’s going on, but at _this_ moment, that’s his last thought, especially when Leon finally reaches out to grab his painfully hard cock. Raihan hisses as Leon begins to stroke, thumbing over the sensitive head and spreading his precum. The white-hot burn from his interrupted almost-orgasm comes rushing back, bubbling on the surface and waiting to burst, and Raihan knows he won’t last long.

Raihan begins to pump Leon in earnest, hard and fast, wanting to make him feel just as good. The wanton moan Leon lets out, loud and unabashed as it echoes in the walls of the empty bathroom, almost makes Raihan come there and then. He rests his forehead against Leon’s, chasing his pleasure and letting it overtake his senses.

“ _H_ _aa_ —fuck, babe, I’m so close,” he grunts, lips brushing against Leon’s with every syllable. “You’re so _good_ , Leon.”

“ _Raihan,_ ” Leon whines, body trembling and cock swelling at the praise, and that’s all Raihan needs. His hips fuck up into Leon’s hand one more time and he comes with a long guttural moan, feeling Leon noisily do the same into his palm just moments after.

Raihan collapses against the wall and Leon collapses against Raihan, staying there for a few seconds while they catch their breath. Raihan’s ears are ringing and he has white spots in his vision; it’s been a while since he came so hard that he practically feels sober.

“Holy _Arceus_ ,” Leon says in wonder, and Raihan is inclined to agree. Leon shakily picks himself up off of Raihan—he also looks more sobered up now—and Raihan’s eyes laser focus. There’s cum— _his_ cum—splattered across Leon’s toned stomach. In spite of how spent it is, his hopeless dick twitches in interest.

“Fuck, that’s sexy,” Raihan breathes, stooping a little and reaching forward with his soiled hand to spread his cum around Leon’s abs and make even more of a mess. “I wish I brought my Rotom Phone.”

Leon blushes hard, and Raihan thinks it’s a sign that he’s going to be scolded for his pervertedness, especially when he dips closer to Leon’s softening cock. However, what comes out of Leon’s mouth is not even close.

“I thought… I thought it was your Rotom Phone.”

“What?”

“Your… your erection, earlier.” Leon looks away. “I thought it was just your Rotom Phone, and that’s why I kept dancing.”

Raihan’s arm falls as he stares at Leon in absolute bewilderment, who is doing everything in his power to not meet his gaze. “Mate, when do _I,_ the social media junkie, ever have my phone in my _pocket?_ ”

“I wasn’t thinking, okay!” Leon cries, covering his face. “I didn’t think about any of it!”

“You’re a proper idiot,” Raihan snorts with laughter, unable to believe his ears. Poor Leon looks so utterly distressed and mortified that Raihan can’t help but pull him into his arms. “I still love you though. Let’s just clean up and get out of here. The others are probably wondering.”

Leon stiffens. “...Raihan, how hard did you bite me?”

 _Very, very hard_ , is the truthful answer rattling in his brain, but Raihan sidesteps that and cheerily pats Leon on the back. “They won’t notice in the dark.”

Five minutes later, Raihan and Leon return to the table. Everyone’s still there, just drunker (Gordie has now been relocated to Kabu’s shoulder), and Raihan is pleasantly surprised that no one starts hooting and hollering about the couple coming back from the loo after so long. No one seems to notice Leon’s massive dark hickey either—though he’s making it harder for himself by constantly fidgeting with the collar of his jacket.

“Are you feeling alright, Raihan?” Kabu asks with way more concern than Raihan deserves. He almost feels bad when he nods.

“Yeah, just ate and drank a little too much today,” Raihan explains sheepishly. “I feel a lot better now though!”

“What happened to your dragon stomach?” Nessa teases, swaying a little in her seat.

“It’s ‘cause I’m half human!” Raihan protests, insistent. The declaration makes Nessa erupt into giggles for some reason, collapsing against Milo who is ominously surrounded by empty beer mugs.

“ _Feelin’ a lot better,_ eh?” Piers echoes under his breath, just loud enough for Raihan to catch it. 

Raihan looks at Piers in confusion, but Piers is still looking to Raihan’s left, which is where Leon is—and there’s nothing he could be looking at other than the hickey. Leon hasn’t noticed yet, looking a little drowsy himself, but Raihan waits with bated breath, wondering if Piers is going to say more, perhaps embarrass the couple in front of their colleagues and get some petty revenge. But all Piers does is nod to himself quietly, almost as if he’s impressed.

“Nice.”

Raihan only grins proudly in response.

**Author's Note:**

> This got way longer than I intended lol, but I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading and please leave a kudos or comment to let me what you thought <3


End file.
